One-Shoot de Troy y Judith (18)
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Judith se encuentra sola, y ha decido hacer galletas, como es un día caluroso decidió cocinar sin ropa... Hasta que su marido vuelve a casa de imprevisto...


(Recomendación: leer "SIN PALABRAS" Fick de Troy y Judith el cual lo pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil.)

**La historia como los personajes son de nuestra COMPLETA AUTORIA.**

**One-Shoot (+18) de Troy y Judithe, esperamos que lo disfruten.**

_**Valeria Vulturi y Señorita Morena.**_

* * *

_**One-Shoot de Troy y Judith.**_

**(Pov Judit)**

Me desperté un poco cansada, la verdad era que tenía los huesos agarrotados y eso se debía a que me pasé la noche estudiando para un examen.

Troy no estaba, me dejó una nota diciendo que volvería a las tres de la tarde así que comería en casa y estudiaría.

Ya lo había hecho todo y estaba tan aburrida.

Suspiré y miré en el armario, busqué la harina... el chocolate... si, haría unas galletas con chocolate, muy buenas, para después de la cena. A Troy le gustaban.

Hacía calor, y estaba sola así que me quité la camiseta y el pantalón, los metí en la lavadora con el resto de ropa, no llevaba ropa interior solo unos calcetines altos blancos con dos franjas de color azul por encima de la rodilla.

Puse la harina en el bol y la leche, un poco de agua y amasé con las manos la masa, puse más harina cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-¿QUIEN ES?- dije en voz alta-.

Se escucharon las llaves abrir y supe que era Troy, quería cubrirme con algo pero tenía las manos llenas de harina.

-Se me ha olivdado...-.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se quedó en el umbral de la puerta mirándome.

Miré mis manos dentro de la masa y seguí haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué haces?- su voz era ligeramente ronca y sabía lo que eso significaba-.

-Estoy haciendo galletas de chocolate- susurré-.

Noté sus manos en mi pelo, me acariciaba y me giré para mirarlo.

Se sentó en una de las mesas de la cocina y me miró con una sonrisa, me sonrojé.

-Continúa-.

Asentí y seguí amasando.

-Te has manchado- dijo con tono de desaprobación.

Sonreí para mí misma y puse más harina sobre la mezcla, mis manos estaban llenas de harina y las puse sobre mi trasero, me giré mirándole.

-¿Donde?-.

Sus ojos se estrecharon y su sonrisa pasó a ser una perfecta "o".

-¿Que intentas niña?-.

-Solo hago galletas- dije y sonreí para mí misma-.

Sabía que tenía mis manos marcadas en mi trasero por la harina.

-¿Porque estas sin ropa?-.

-Hace calor-.

-Eso es verdad-.

-Acércate niña, esas galletas pueden esperar-.

Me acerqué hacia donde estaba completamente desnuda excepto por esos calcetines por encima de la rodilla.

-me gusta cómo te quedan estos- dijo tocando el borde de esos calcetines-.

Su dedo índice fue avanzando entre mis piernas y me acarició justo ahí, gemí bajito pero enseguida retiró los dedos.

-Continúa con esas galletas niña, quiero comerlas-.

Le miré, quería que continuase.

Me dio una palmada en el trasero.

-Continúa-.

Asentí y me concentré en la masa de las galletas, no noté cuando se levantó pero lo hizo. Su mano tatuada estaba en uno de mis pechos y gemí.

-No dejes de cocinar, tengo hambre, y esas galletas tienen muy buena pinta-.

Asentí...

_"Oh dios..."-._

**(Pov Troy)**

Ella ponía un poco de masa sobre la bandeja del horno y yo masajeaba sus pechos, había harina por todas partes, sus labios se abrieron un poco y gimió.

-Troy...- dijo con los ojos cerrados-.

-Sh...-.

Judit era tan inocente... y eso me encantaba...

-Abre tus piernas para mi nena-.

Ella obedeció al instante y metí mis dedos en ella completamente húmeda y lista para una buena ronda de sexo en la cocina.

Su pelo naranja la hacía mucho más sexy. Besé su espalda y ella la arqueó.

-Las galletas...-.

-No puedo...-.

Le di una nalgada y ella jadeó.

-Harás lo que yo diga cuando yo lo diga Judit-.

-Si...- gimió y moví mis dedos con más rapidez entre sus piernas tocando su clítoris una y otra vez con mi dedo pulgar-.

-¿Y eso porque?-.

-Porque... porque... porque... ah!-.

-Responde niña- pellizqué su clítoris y volvió a gritar-.

-Porque tú mandas-.

Sonreí al escucharla.

-Eso es nena, yo mando-.

Desabroché mis pantalones y por sorpresa la tomé desde atrás con toda la fuerza que pude, la sujeté de las caderas y ella apoyó sus manos sobre la encimera de la cocina. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante y gimió.

Acercó su cadera en cada embestida dándome plena entrada a ella y la sujeté del cabello cogiendo mi ritmo hasta que se corrió...

-Estás manchada de harina- dije en tono divertido-.

Ella luchaba por respirar sobre la harina que cubría la encimera.

Salí de su interior y la giré sobre esa encimera tocando sus pechos. Los llevé a mi boca y los chupé duro y sin pausa, sus manos recorrían mi espalda aún con la camisa, no tardó mucho en quitarla y volví a hundirme en ella esta vez en su sexo. La sujeté de las caderas y puse sus piernas sobre mis hombros así sería mucho más profundo, la besé en los labios y su respiración era totalmente desquiciada igual que mis movimientos sobre esa encimera cubiertos los dos por esa harina hasta que llegué al orgasmo junto con ella desvaneciéndose una otra vez en un glorioso orgasmo.

-Eso es nena- le susurré-.

Besé su cuello y ella estaba tan relajada, tan liviana en ese momento.

La levanté sin esfuerzo y la llevé fuera de la cocina hacia las escaleras pero no llegamos arriba, en el suelo de la misma la senté y varios escalones más abajo la miré ella tenía sus piernas abiertas y su respiración jocosa.

-Troy- dijo en un susurro-.

-Dime pequeña-.

Tocó su pelo sudado y ambos desnudos nos miramos durante un largo tiempo ella era tan guapa, tan perfecta, podría tener al tío que le diese la gana.

Llevé mi boca entre sus piernas y gimió alto, tan alto que tuve que chupar más duro, mi lengua la recorría desde su cúspide hacia su interior, sabía tan bien de nuevo su cuerpo tembló y llegó a un poderoso orgasmo inundándome con su sabor.

Cerré los ojos y la saboreé.

-Mmm- dije relamiéndome-.

Ella estaba roja. La volví a tomar en brazos y la metí en la bañera.

Le di una ducha rápida, estaba llena de esa harina, yo en cambio solo me manché las manos y los brazos, con la toalla me lo quité.

Cogí otra toalla y la sequé rápidamente, quería mucho más de ella pero debía estar libre de esa cosa blanca.

Recogí su cabello en dos coletas y sonreí al verla por el reflejo del espejo.

-Estás preciosa- besé su cuello y la levanté del suelo llevándola a la cama.

Una vez allí ella me besó en los labios y esperó a que me subiese sobre ella, sabía que eso de que ella se subiese encima de mi no me iba demasiado. Pero llamaron a la puerta.

-No vaya...- gimió-.

-Mierda...- dije- vístete-.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Que es tu padre-.

-TROY DONDE ESTÁN LAS PUTAS GRABA...!-.

La tapé antes de que entrase en la habitación y el rubio me vio desnudo en los pies de la cama.

-PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA QUE HACÍAS CON MI HIJA-.

-follar- dije poniéndome un boxer-.

-NO ME JODAS, ¡JUDIT!-.

Ella estaba tapándose la cara.

-La harás llorar- salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta-.

-Se suponía que habías venido por unas grabadoras-.

-Sí pero estaba desnuda haciendo galletas con una de esas cosas que se ponen las chicas como calcetas sexys-.

-ESO SE LO PONEN LAS CRÍAS DE CATORCE AÑOS-.

-Pues a ella le quedan de lujo-.

-PERVERTIDO-.

-Las grabadores están en el piso de arriba, estoy ocupado Hakon-.

-PERVERTIDO!-.

-Relájate, esta noche nos vemos para ver el partido-.

-TRAE CERVEZA- gritó subiendo las escaleras-.

Entré de nuevo en la habitación.

-Judit...-.

-¿Se ha ido?-.

-Si... se irá- sonreí y la abracé todo lo fuerte que pude-.

-Te quiero mucho mucho mucho-.

-Yo también te quiero niña- besé su cuello-.

_¿Qué sería de mi sin ella?._

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer, esperamos que les haya gustado como también esperamos sus comentarios ^^**

_**Valeria Vulturi y Señorita Morena.**_


End file.
